


10-43 (Information)

by everyshootingstar



Series: You'll be the Worker, I'll be the Soldier [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Firefighters, Discrimination of humans in the field of public safety, Firefighter Stiles, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-27 07:09:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/975924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everyshootingstar/pseuds/everyshootingstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles does not have some sort of crush on the guy he met at a First Responder call. And so what if he happened to just leave behind his change when he came across Stiles at his <i>actual</i> job? Really, Scott's too much of a hopeless romantic to look at the situation through normal tinted glasses. Leaving behind almost ten dollars doesn't mean shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	10-43 (Information)

**Author's Note:**

> Well, hey again! This part has a bit more plot in it and there's also the meeting between Derek and Stiles, haha.  
> These parts are mostly short because I'm just getting back into the swing of writing and I also have fire duties to do during all of this so yeah. There are some parts I've planned out where they're longer and some where they're shorter than this, but yeah.  
> [Here's a roster of the crew at Stiles' station, for those interested.](http://lifeofstiles.tumblr.com/post/61919684448/this-is-the-partial-roster-to-the-beacon-hills)  
> I don't really have many notes for this part but if you like...have any questions at all, don't hesitate to ask and I thank you so much for the support :)

Stiles’ back was facing the door when the internal buzzer went off, alerting him of the presence of a customer.

“I’ll be with you in a moment,” He said loudly, calmly condensing the amount of coffee on the burners, because really, six pots at half past midnight? No one ever bought coffee until like four in the morning.

“I’m in no hurry.”

Stiles turned around and nearly dropped the coffee pot he held, “Hey, it’s you. From earlier! Derek, right? How’s your friend’s daughter?” he asked as he placed the coffee pot down. “You need something, right? Gas? Bag of chips? Coffee?”

Derek looked a bit taken back, his wallet held in a slack hand.

He took a couple long strides over to the sales counter, hopping over the door separating the area behind the counters from the main floor, “I’m sorry,” Stiles said quickly, awkwardly, “Let me start over.” 

Derek still didn’t say anything, but he didn’t looked as surprised anymore so Stiles took it as a good sign.

“Good evening, sir. Welcome to Seven-Eleven, what can I help you with?”

Derek cracked a slight smirk, “I liked the first one better,” he said. “But I need gas.”

Stiles laughed, a grin on his lips, “Alright, gas,” he said, then looked out the front windows towards the gas pumps, “Nice car,” he said, punching at the buttons on the register, “How much?”

“Thanks,” Derek said, “Uh, give me thirty. Not sure if it’ll take—”

“If it doesn’t take it all,” Stiles cut him off, still grinning, “then I’ll return your change to you after a ninety percent tip.”

“Ninety percent, huh?” Derek asked dryly. “I see.”

Stiles shrugged and took the cash from Derek, “I’m not the one who makes the minimum wage rules here.”

Derek put his wallet back into his pocket and stepped back from the counter, “I see,” he said, suddenly a little bit awkward.

“You’re all set to go,” Stiles said, his grin never wavering. “Anything else?”

Derek stared for several moments before looking away and shaking his head, “No. That’s it. I’ll be back.”

Stiles nodded, “Alright,” he said, and he could kick himself at the false happiness in his voice. God he hated his job.

He watched as Derek walked out of the store and out to his car to pump the gas. Man, how did he not  notice how attractive Derek was earlier. Oh, right, because he was trying to save Derek’s friend’s daughter from choking on a too big piece of chicken nugget.

Right.

Well, back to coffee then, he thought as he pushed the door open and walked around from behind the counter and back over to the coffee bar to grab the empty pots.

It’s not until around a half an hour later that Stiles went back behind the counter and saw the remaining balance on the gas pump Derek was at, and no Camaro in sight.

“Dude, it sounds like you like him and he’s at least interested.” Scott said the next night at their bimonthly fire meeting, “I mean, he left you what, ten dollars in change?”

“Nine sixteen,” Stiles corrected, hopping down from the deck of the Engine. “And really, Scott? Just because you and Allison got together because you let her borrow your pen during the First Aid certification class doesn’t mean that everyone’s going to end up dating someone they shared an insignificant moment with.”

“Dude, I’m not saying that’s what happened, it’s possible—”

Stiles scoffed, “ _Dude_ no.” he said. “He left it because one, he forgot the change, or two, he realized that I’m a loser who _volunteers_ at the fire department and works a minimum wage job on the side because I’m too _fragile_ to play with the big boys. Or three, he’s weirded out that I saved one of his kind instead of sending some other guy out there that would have used excessive force and crushed the kid’s ribcage.”

“ _Volunteering_ isn’t a bad thing,” Lydia corrected, coming up to the Engine and pushing Scott over so she could sit down, “And I’ve told you, just take a few courses at the community college and you’ll be able to get a better job.”

“Excuse me, Miss _awaiting status on humanity_ you get a partial paycheck from the department because you’re not a _liability_ to the department like I am.” Stiles said, sourly, “And I’ve told you before, I don’t _want_ to go back to school. I’m happy with how things are. I graduated high school and that’s enough for me. I don’t need some cushy job that gives me 401k because as far as I’m concerned, that’s the only difference between having a career and having a job.”

The station grew quiet and the rest of the crew looked over at him, Stiles inhaled deeply, “Let’s just go. Gear up, even you, Lydia Martin, I don’t care if you are just a First Responder. We’re going to work on ventilation techniques and how to get through the vents in order to do search and rescue.”

Scott moved first, and although the other members of the werewolf population at his station never actually listened to him due to his… _humanity status_ (and generally preferred to listen to Scott because he was _one of them_ ), the station was filled with echoes of everyone moving to get their gear on as quick as possible.

_No one_ messed with Stiles when he was angry.

Especially not when pickaxes, halligans and axes were involved.  


End file.
